terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.7.1.1
New features / content / improvements *Added new Mission Log which provides more information about your current missions, such as how far away they are and what rewards they give. Press the ‘L’ key or click on the current objective panel to open the Mission Log. *Added a mission tracker which gives notifications when new missions are added to the Mission Log or objectives are updated. *Added the Hawkeye Scrapper to the game (Hawkeye Grade 3, available once Hawkeye Grade 2 is maxed out). *Added the new Hawkeye Fabricator (Grade 2). *Added the new Hawkeye Helios AI Sentry (Grade 2). *Added Hawkeye & Venture Blocks to Sumo. Expanded the GSO and GeoCorp Block selection too. *Added lots of new Techs to the population. *Updated translations from the TT Translator team (many thanks to Kristian Sipkes, Moisés Ojeda Gutiérrez, Malte "Senorragequit" Hübner and Viktor Bengtsson for the recent translation updates). Game Design Tweaks *Updated the Enemy Population spawning filters to reduce keep the sizes of enemy Techs in missions consistent per grade whatever the size of the player Tech. *Updated mission reward Payload Crates to gift multiple blocks. Higher grade missions give more blocks. *Removed Tech "potokjthk" from enemy population as it was too overpowered. *Increased the range of Hawkeye Missiles and decreased their damage slightly. *Increased the lift power of the Hawkeye Rotors and the Venture Nose Propeller. *Increased the pick-up range of all Scrappers. Geocorp has the largest radius, then Hawkeye is a little smaller and GSO and Venture have the smallest pick-up range. Art Tweaks *The in-game HUD layout has been revised to have the current mission objective in the top right and the corporation XP bars in the top left. *Improved the Tech snapshot overlay. Bug Fixes *Game now ignores corrupted save files in load saves screen instead of crashing. *Fixed crates not unlocking when mission objectives are met. *Fixed some missing text box logos. *Fixed bug where population enemies were guarding their spawn area. They now chase the player as before. *Fixed missing icon in Solar Generator mission. *Fixed being able to spawn multiple Generators in Crafty Business III mission. *Fixed Hawkeye Fabricator not being given as a mission reward *Prevented Trading Station being on top of landmarks (only fixed for new playthroughs) Known Issues *Most of the original base blocks have now been replaced with newer versions for the updated crafting system. The older base blocks now appear magenta in the game and will be removed completely in update 0.7.2 (sometime near the end of 2016). This should give you time to replace any old base blocks that you have on existing Techs and bases before they vanish forever. *Cannot drop blocks directly into the GeoCorp Scrapper. *Rocks on steam vents can respawn after reloading *Multiple resources travelling close to each other along Conveyors may generate bottlenecks and clog bases up, especially around Refineries and Filters. *When using a GSO Anchored AI Module to make a turret, its default behaviour is incorrectly set to Idle and needs to be set to Follow for it to attack enemies. *Graphical issues with red projector on terrain when enemies spawn in. *Some radar markers may point towards things that are missing in the world. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly.